The goal of this T32-supported program is to train Infectious Diseases MD or MD/PhD postdoctoral fellows at University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) in translational pathogenesis research in HIV-1 and other viral diseases. With a huge global disease burden of viral diseases (such as HIV-1 and viral hepatitis C) and increasing basic scientific research, a key bottleneck for developing successful therapies and vaccines is translational research. There is therefore a pressing need for qualified physician-scientist researchers who can work from bench to bedside. Given the overall strength of UCLA in translational/basic HIV-1 research and basic virology research, our training program is predominately focused on HIV-1, with opportunities for fellows to pursue translational pathogenesis studies on other viruses as well. We have assembled a highly selected group of faculty members to serve as potential mentors, spanning several UCLA departments. Trainees are encouraged to take full advantage of the numerous collaborations between participating basic science and clinical faculty in order to create unique translational research opportunities. Research mentors have active IRB protocols to recruit subjects for the study of HIV and HCV pathogenesis, are actively involved with human trials for novel antiviral therapeutics, and are studying virtually all aspects of HIV-1 pathogenesis. Many faculty mentors are also studying fundamental virology of other viruses such as Hepatitis C Virus and Herpesviruses. Our program supports MD trainees (leading to a PhD) or MD/PhD trainees (seeking formal postdoctoral training) as part of their Infectious Diseases subspecialty training, with significant contribution from the Department of Medicine Specialty Training in Advanced Research (STAR) Program that provides structured scientific and career training. This T32 training program supports one well-qualified trainee each year. We provide trainees with significant protected research time so that they may develop independent research interests and secure independent funding. The ultimate goal of this training program is for all our trainees to succeed as independent investigators. The first three years supported by this T32 have demonstrated our success in drawing quality physician trainees and providing them with the outstanding environment and resources to develop academic careers in basic translational virologic research.